This is Letting Go
by MyNameis24
Summary: Calypso Althea is the Dragon of the Mind with a dark past. She has barely ever had any friends and was always the freak at her school. Now, as a Xiaolin Warrior, will she stay true to her new friends and what she knows is right, or give in to her past and a certain red-headed outcast who seems to understand her? This is Calypso's story of letting go. Title credits to Rise Against!


**This is Letting Go:**

**Credits for the title go to Rise Against! I do not own them or any of their work, though I wish to. I also do not own Xiaolin Showdown :'-(. I will name each chapter after a song and the lyrics will be the intro to the chapter. For this one, the credits go to My Chemical Romance. I also do not own them or their work, if I did, they would still be together. This will start out like the XS episodes and for a few chapters, may follow the story, but it will vary, so stick with me! Without further adieu, here we go!**

**Chapter 1: Na Na Na**

**Everybody wants to change the world**

**Everybody wants to change the world**

**But no one, no one wants to die**

**Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try**

**Wanna try, wanna try, now**

**I'll be your detonator**

**Make no apology **

**It's death or victory **

**On my authority **

**Crash and burn **

**Young and loaded **

**My Chemical Romance**

I flew forward, slamming into a wall, or, that was as much as I could gather, at least. Waking up definitely wasn't my strong point, and it was hard for me to get my bearings for the first few seconds. I slowly rubbed at my bleary, blue grey eyes, trying to make my vision a bit less blurry. When I did, a seat with a blue back came into focus, and everything came flooding back. Right, I was on the way to the Xiaolin Temple, at the request of Master Fung. I was on a bus right now, having exited the plane after the 17-hour flight, and, needless to say, I was beat. The soft rumbling of the bus and soothing trickle of rain must have lulled me to sleep, but now we were stopped.

I stole a glance out the window to see a gorgeous, sprawling temple. The scene could have only been better had it been lighter out. Not that I was complaining, I love rainy days. The smell of damp soil and cool winds reminded me of camping. I sighed as I saw Master Fung begin walking out to the bus. Time to meet new people. Not necessarily my strong point either. I heaved my backpack over my shoulders and went to meet my new sensei. What can I say? I'm a TMNT fan, to the max; of course I'm going to call him sensei.

"Good morning," Master Fung greeted me.

"Nice to see you again," I smiled back, letting him lead me into the temple.

I liked Master Fung. He didn't feel the need to fill every dead air with talking. I appreciated that for a while, until I remembered. New people, right. I began gripping my backpack straps extremely hard, making my knuckles turn white. Otherwise I would begin chewing on my knuckles and they were chewed enough as it was on the plane ride. Yeah, I know, disgusting habit and all, but I can't help it.

We entered a room, which already had three other people in it. All of them appeared to be about 16, so, my age. As sensei went to go get Omi (who or what is an Omi?), I began to look them over.

The only other girl in the room was a short, Asian girl, but she had blue eyes and blonde hair (I almost wondered if it was a wig), definitely a strange combination none the less. She was also pale, not my kind of ghostly white, but a light olive tone. She wore a blue shirt with a red star, and had a candy cane patterned skirt. She was on her phone gabbing away, about what some guy had said to her friend. If I knew anything about Japanese fashion, which I did thanks to my cousin, Felicity, she was definitely stylish, and the name brand, paired with her high tech phone told me that she definitely was blessed in the way of money.

Next was a tall, blonde boy who was dressed… well frankly he was dressed like a cowboy. He had a bandana, cowboy hat and boots, and even a lasso in his belt. He was huge, maybe six feet tall, and looked very strong. He caught my eye and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him maybe he could be a friend. Maybe, with my experience sometimes people were nice, only to hurt you. So I will reserve judgment.

Lastly was a South-American looking boy. He had green eyes and dark hair, with a mischievous grin. He was maybe an inch taller than I was, so, about five foot ten. With green cargos, a gold medallion, and a short-sleeved hoodie (what's the point of a hoodie with no sleeves?) he reminded me of the jocks at my school. I felt an immediate distaste for him, which I tried to suppress. There was no reason to hate someone that I didn't even know. He caught me looking and wiggled his eyebrows. In typical five year-old fashion, I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled, as Master Fung re-entered, this time with a short bald boy in monk robes.

"Omi," sensei started, "I would like you to meet, Raimundo-"

"Sup?" the South- American boy replied.

"Kimiko"

"He said that?" continued the short blonde girl, barely breaking to say hello, "Hey. NO WAY!"

"Clay"

"Howdy," greeted the tall cowboy.

"And Calypso."

I just smiled and waved at Omi, who simply looked back at sensei.

"Master? Where are the new students?" He questioned.

"Right in front of you, Omi."

"They… are not what I expected."

"The best things in life rarely are."

"You are right master," Omi concluded, "Welcome my new, and strangely attired friends."

I blinked and looked down at my clothes. Okay, so my Black Veil Brides shirt may be a little strange for most, but dark skinny jeans, red converse, and an Indiana University snapback were definitely not weird. Even my long, dirty blonde hair was in a boring ponytail. Maybe it was the freckles, not many people in Asia have freckles right? Hmmm, maybe that's just a stereotype and I'm just an accidental racist though…

"I must be going young ones," Master Fung said as he exited the room, "I can see there is much teaching to be done here."

"Yes, master," Omi replied looking ominous, "much teaching indeed."

I looked around. I don't know about the others, but I was a bit offended. Who did this kid think he was? He led us out onto the grounds, where it had sadly stopped raining. The South-American boy, Raimundo sidled up next to me as we walked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, and made a point of pulling my iPhone out of my pocket, and put my headphones in. Just like I didn't need to listen to him, Omi was blabbing on about walking on two fingers, so I didn't feel the need to listen to him either.

Just as Raimundo cracked some smart-aleck remark, the beautiful voices of Alex Gaskarth and Vic Fuentes filled my ears with the song _A Love Like War_. Do you know, dear reader, the feeling that you get when you are listening to great music and it is just to the right volume? If you don't, it feels like being wrapped in a blanket of melody, like you are being hugged, and warmed, without being smothered. As I pondered this, one of my headphones was rudely ripped out, pulling me from my bliss.

"What's this crap?" Raimundo laughed, harshly, putting the ear bud into his own ear.

"Really?" I growled forcefully, making everyone stop, even Omi who was formerly entranced in Kimiko's PDA, "Don't you have to go be stupid somewhere else?"

"Oh, feisty," he grinned, "I like it."

I was just about to make him pay when Omi began speaking again, something about the speed of a cheetah. Kimiko then went back to talking on her phone, and Clay lassoed Omi as he was running around. I chuckled, in spite of myself, at how angry Omi was becoming with Clay.

"I AM THE TEACHER!" Omi screamed, "YOU ARE THE STUDENTS! YOU WILL GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!"

"Oh yeah?" Raimundo challenged, "Respect this!"

And with that, he pantsed Omi. I began laughing earning a huge blush from Omi. My laughter didn't last long though, because Master Fung came running out to get us. Soon we were all seated around sensei in the meditation room and he was explaining how some evil spirit called Wuya had escaped her 1500-year entrapment. He said that she was going after magical relics called Shen Gong Wu, and that we had to stop her to prevent the end of the world. Basically, we had just become real warriors. I wasn't sure I was ready to do this. All I had was a few years of mixed martial arts under my belt, and that was only because I was… well that's a story for another time. All in all I was a bit nervous.

I noticed Raimundo looking at me smiling a little bit. I must have looked as nervous as I felt, because he moved his hands in a calm down motion. Then his eyes brightened for a minute, and he turned to Master Fung, just as the old man finished speaking.

"I have a question."

"Yes Raimundo?" Sensei answered.

"I saw my room, and there's no bed, just a mat, what's the dilly?"

He gained some unimpressed stares.

"Ummm, we can talk later."

Everyone just stared at him, but I smiled gratefully, a little comical relief was just what I needed. When everyone ignored him again, he turned, smiled and winked at me. Maybe he wasn't as much of an arrogant jerk as I originally thought.

Master Fung then stood up and led us to, what Omi referred to as the 'Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu'. It had the picture of a coin on it, with the words Mantis Flip coin listed under it.

"Whoever holds the coin will leap with the skill of a mantis," Master Fung supplied as the picture in the scroll faded to a man doing a backflip.

"Wild," Kimiko grinned in awe.

"And so," Omi stated thrusting a finger into the air, "Our journey begins! Follow me! TO VICTORY!"

He then ran off, and came running right back, "I have no idea where I am going."

"Yeah," Kimiko asked, "How do we find the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Dojo," Master Fung looked at the small lizard-like creature on the floor, "You helped Master Dashi hide them."

"Yeah," Dojo replied, "but that was a long time ago, you can't possibly expect me to remember-"

Dojo began shaking uncontrollably, "This way!"

"Yeah," Raimundo snapped, "Like we're gonna take directions from a gecko!"

"GECKO!" Dojo cried incredulously as he began growing into a dragon, "DON'T EVER CALL ME A GECKO!"

"My mistake," Raimundo muttered.

And with that we were off to our first mission, riding on Dojo's back through the air.

Do you want to know something though? A secret that none of the other warriors know yet? I am a total control freak. Now, this prevents me from a few things. Taking the back seat in group projects, maintaining a successful romantic relationship for very long, and liking fast things that I can't control such as rollercoasters. Now, Dojo is not a rollercoaster, don't get me wrong, and for the most part, he flies very straight and smooth. That is when he's not taking off or landing. Right now was the smooth part, but I had a suspicion that when he landed, the other warriors may get to witness my freaked out side.

For now though, we got to witness Omi's. Kimiko had lent Omi her Pochi game and he was delighted with it. That is until Raimundo turned it off and Omi flipped out. Kimiko walked over Dojo's back to Raimundo and punched him in the arm.

"Don't mess with the monk," she snarled.

"Ow, girl," he whined, "you hit hard!"

I turned on the game again for Omi, and then I moved to the back, right behind Clay. Omi said something about honoring the power of the off switch.

"Howdy," He smiled, "It's Calypso, right?"

I smiled back, "Yeah, but I go by Callie."

"Well, I think I'm gonna stick with callin' you Calypso, if you don't mind," Clay replied, "It's a mighty pretty name."

"Um, ok, thanks Cla-"

"CLAY AND CALLIE SITTIN' IN A TREE!" Raimundo shouted, laughing.

"Um, I don't think those are the right words," I replied.

"Yeah they are."

"No, I believe it is Raimundo can't wait for me to break my foot off in his butt."

Raimundo just laughed, and then Dojo began to shrink beneath me. We had landed and I hadn't even noticed. We were now in San Francisco, California. Back in my home country, though I am from Indiana. Westfield to be exact.

"Wow," Dojo marveled, "A lot has changed in the past 1500 years!"

"So many people," Omi said, slightly star-struck, "So many buildings! What is this place?"

"San Francisco," Raimundo and I said together.

"We've got a mantis flip coin to find!" Kimiko said enthusiastically.

"And it's close," Dojo said, smelling the air, "real close."

"Bow before me, citizens of planet Earth," a boy with red hair, makeup, and goggles yelled from above us, "I now rule you with the mantis flip coin!"

He jumped down to our level. If he wasn't evil, he could have been my type. He was wearing all black, and his goggles gave him a distinct steam punk look. He was wearing eyeliner, which I love. Hey, I'm weird okay; I get it. Then of course, he also looked strangely familiar.

"You cannot rule the world yet!" A ghostly purple wisp yelled at him, "You have but one Shen Gong Wu!"

"Well how many are there?" He asked.

"HUNDREDS!" She cried.

"What?! You're going to need to get solid and help me out- Hey, I know you!"

He was pointing right at me.

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you ship? It can be in Xiaolin Showdown in general or in my story!**

**So, that's it for chapter 1! Uh oh! How does Jack know Calypso? Please tell me what you think so far, it's my first story so I'm kinda nervous. Next chapter should be a little more interesting, so stick with me! Thanks, also if you have any suggestions, questions, or want a song to be put in the title, I'm open to it. Just PM me or comment! I can't guarantee I will work everything in, but I'd really appreciate it, and I'll read all of them! Thanks! Also who caught the Bryanstars and Spongebob references? If you did, we are now besties!**


End file.
